


Hope's Seed

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Sexual Situations, But they don't know that, Forgive Me, M/M, Makoto is...something, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, This is all a euphamism, What Have I Done, Within the fandom I mean, i can explain, i have sinned, okay so, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Makoto, along with sixteen others, have been kidnapped and forced to participate in a game of murder.There is something Makoto can do about it however...





	1. The Role of the Ultimate Hope...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this exists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is much different than Makoto imagined.

_"This is really it, huh? I'm...finally going into Hope's Peak Academy..."_

I can feel the sun shining on my face. It would be uncomfortable and hot if not for the gentle breeze that cools my skin. I could stand here for hours, if I had nothing to do that was of importance. Speaking of importance, I think I should introduce myself.

My name is Makoto Naegi, and in short, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. Why do I have that title? My name was picked from a special lottery...basically, I was "lucky" enough to be chosen for the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy, a school specially created for students with amazing talents. I know...that's not too impressive when you really look into it. Don't get me wrong, it's a one-in-a-million opportunity for me, but did I really deserve to attend an academy with such prestige?

Before I even came here, I was able to look up the people I'd be attending school with, and, to be honest, I really pale in comparison. I mean...seriously; if they were a sunkissed, golden brown turkey, I'd be raw and on the counter.

That's a weird metaphor.

Um..while I hadn't seen any pictures, I could read about them for hours. From what I remember, I was going to have a gangster, a doujin artist, a wrestler, and a gambler for classmates. What would I even look like in the midst of them? Foolish? Awkward? Inadequate?

Drawing a shaky breath, I disregarded my fears and began to take my first steps into the campus.

 _"Ten steps..."_ , I told myself. _"Just ten steps is all it'll take. And then...you'll feel fine..."_

I had then counted the steps in my head.

 _One._  
_Two.._  
_Three..._

My breath hitched, and I assumed it was due to my jittery demeanor. After taking a moments pause, I continued forward.

 _Four...._  
_Five....._  
_Six......_

My head felt like it was swimming with different thoughts. Could I call them thoughts? Actually...it was a mess of sensations. I got my breaths to slow down, but, as a result, I was now incredibly...drowsy...and aching to rest...still, I stumbled forward...

 _Seven......._  
_Eight........_  
_Nine........._

I don't recall ever reaching ten.

* * *

 

 

I wake up in a classroom.

That's how all of this was meant to start, right?

Something about this situation seemed very familiar to me, and I didn't know if I should be worried or relieved. Once I fully regained my senses, I decided to be content.

Biting my lower lip, I stood up from the desk I was placed in and observed the environment around me. Any windows were covered in what seemed to be a thick sheet of metal, screwed tightly into the frame. Cameras resided in each corner, and I felt like someone was watching me...it felt almost...dirty...

Shaking off the paranoia, I looked toward the front of the room. Scribbled messily on the chalkboard was a message that read:

_"You're late, stupid! Now stop looking around the room like a dummy and head to the gym!"_

Ouch.

Harsh, yet juvenile note aside, I made my way out of the classroom, taking what felt like forever to reach the gym. By the time I had gotten there, everyone was separated off into groups and chatting amongst themselves. My sudden appearance didn't seem to catch anyone's attention...at least, I thought it didn't.

A straight-laced male wearing the whitest clothes I'd ever seen (the only exception being the crimison armband and jet-black knee-high boots) approached me, getting in my face and yelling at me for being so late. Surprisingly, I couldn't seem to focus on that, despite the sheer volume of his voice and his eyebrows, which were almost comical.

What had distracted me was the size of his thighs.

I can hear it now.

_"Makoto, that's creepy."_

_"Makoto, that's weird."_

_"Makoto, that's gay."_

I was already aware of this, but honestly, I couldn't help myself. As his drivel faded into the background, I gazed at his pants, taking in just how tightly wrapped around his legs they really were. My mind wandered deeper about those strong thighs...what they looked like when his pants were off...how they'd feel...if they were sensitive...

"Hey! Did you hear what I said?"

Immediately, I snapped out of my trance, looking into his big ruby eyes.

"N...no..?"

To my relief, he chuckled at my ignorance.

"After I scolded you for being so late, I introduced myself! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Moral Compass! In spite of your tardiness, I'm pleased to meet you!"

He then presented his hand for me to shake. Awkwardly, I pressed our palms together, and before I knew it, I was fantasizing again. Wow, Kiyotaka's hands were soft...was the rest of his body just as soft?

I didn't stay in that state for long- partially because everyone else was staring at me like how churchgoers would stare at the satanist standing in the back.

"You okay man? You're kinda spaced out...", some guy with ridiculous hair asked...was he even a teenager? Even then, I thought he was kind of...sexy. There was something about that beard stubble...

"Uhh...yeah. I'm fine..."

I gradually pulled my hand away from Kiyotaka's, only to hear a suggestive chuckle from someone in the crowd. I looked around for the source of the laugh, when my eyes landed on another ridiculously attractive man.

Tall, blonde, and handsome, he looked back at me with such a pretentious glare that I felt disgusted and aroused at the same time...

"What? Don't tell me. You're stunned by my dashing looks.", he remarked, crossing his arms and looking daggers at me.

Damn...I know that mouth can do more than talk down to me...

"No need to reply. My name is Byakuya Togami, and I don't entertain thoughts of dirty pesants like you in my head."

I wish he did...

"Byakuya! That is no way to talk to someone!", a blue-haired girl scolded, although...it didn't bother me one bit.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Idol. You...seem familiar...wait..."

She stepped back to observe me for a moment, only to excitedly hug me seconds later. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a firey redhead stick out his tongue. The silvery tongue piercing shined in the florescent lights of the gym above, amd a shiver ran down my spine.

"Makoto Naegi! I remember you from junior high!"

Wait a minute...what was I thinking?!

This wasn't the time to be having weird, fevered fantasies! I had to think about the current dilemma we all faced. These were the students of Hope's Peak I had read about online; I was sure on that. What I wasn't too clear on was why.

Why were we gathered here?

What was the point?

Will we even get out?

I was taken out of my thoughts by a high-pitched, nearly comical voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is my absolute pleasure to present to you...your glorious headmaster, Monokuma~!"

We all turned to face the front of the gym, and nearly cried out in disbelief as we witnessed a monochrome teddy bear pop up from out of nowhere and sit upon a podium, which had also appeared from seemingly nowhere.

That, or I was oblivious to it the entire time.

"Really? Yer expectin' me ta believe a fuckin' bear is the headmaster?"

I slightly shifted my attention to the owner of that angry, rough, sinful voice. Maybe it was my height, but the first thing my eyes saw on him was his glorious cleavage, the kind only strong, well-developed pecs could create. Ever so often, one muscle would twitch, and after, a string of drool would flow from my mouth.

"You're all here to participate in a school-wide killing game! How exciting~!"

Wait...what? I had only been distracted for a few moments and I had missed some vital information...

Killing game...some person had brought us all here to kill each other...

I surveyed the room with my eyes. Some were afraid. Others were angered. There were even the select few that showed indifference.

...

There really were some interesting people here. Aside from the guys I glared at, I'd seen a giant woman(?), two twin girls (at least, their faces were similar. Their hair showed a stark contrast in their personalities), and an uncomfortably pale woman who seemed to be approaching this round, egg-shaped guy.

...

To be honest, I'd probably smash. I don't know how, or why, but I would...

"Hey, you! Standing front and center! Are you even paying attention?"

I jerked my head toward the headmaster...er, Monokuma, hoping he couldn't call my bluff.

"N..no..."

"Alrightly then...if you can answer me this, I'll believe you! What can you do to get out of this school alive?"

Everyone was looking at me again. I could tell that they wanted me to get this right. Sighing, I looked the bear dead in his eyes and shouted:

"I have no idea whatsoever!"

The room echoed with disappointment.

"Upupupu! You've got that wrong, Makoto! In order to escape, one must kill and get away with it!"

You've got that wrong?

That sounds like a good catchphrase.

"For not paying attention to the headmaster, I hearby declare that you must serve a detention! Everyone else is dismissed!"

The bear waved his white paw and, after another moment, the room was liquidated of teenagers. The only exception was, of course, me.

After the door closed, Monokuma sighed loudly, before spinning in front of me like a butterfly. I was, understandibly, confused.

"Whew! Finally, I though they'd never leave! I apologize just a little, Makoto. When you came in, the nervous gas was made just a little bit stronger so it would seem like you weren't paying attention."

My mind went blank for a moment.

"Did you say...nervous gas?"

The bear chuckled annoyingly again, before holding his head in his paws.

"Well, we had to kidnap you somehow! Oh, by the way, I should tell you now that you're the Ultimate Hope, sent to Hope's Peak in order to combat despair! "

I still understood nothing.

"Wait...why are you even telling me this?"

"Shh, shhhhhhh, " the bear exclaimed, "I'm getting to that! You see Makoto, the mastermind isn't interested in any killing. I mean, bloodshed? Death? Tears? Honestly, it's so cliché...plus, it makes a hell of a mess! And guess who's gotta clean that up? Yours truly!!"

I was slowly understanding what was going on...

"Then why did you tell everyone we were in a killing game?"

Monokuma blushed. "Well...technically, it still is! I could drop a motive at any moment, and one of you unlucky bastards will die! Then there's the whole fuss with the trial, the excecution..."

"Trial and excection?"

"But, that can all be avoided! That is, if you want to fulfill your title as the Ultimate Hope..."

I had to take a moment to evaluate my decision. Knowing that before, I had no idea why I was even here, and now, I was this hero of hope...surely, it couldn't be that big of a task. Besides, I'd be saving the others too...

"Alright, Monokuma! What's my task?"

The bear then laughed maniacally, causing a nervous flutter in my stomach.

"Let's just say that it's farming season, and somebody's gonna plant some seeds!"

What was that euphanism..?

Wait a moment...

Oh no...

"You...don't mean..?"

"I doooo! If you wanna save your friends, you'll need to spread around that wild seed of hope~! Surely a little sex won't be as bad as murder, hmm?"

Monokuma gave me a suggestive look with his robotic eyes.

"I...I mean..."

"I see you're a little uneasy, Makoto! Not to worry! I've got a few rules!"

Putting on a pair of reading glasses and taking out a clipboard, again, from nowhere, the bear then read out the rules.

"Numbero uno! I don't want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet running around my facility! No screwing any girls!"

I didn't realize he'd hear me give a relieved sigh.

"Ah, let's be honest here, Makoto. You don't even like girls, do you? Upupu...I saw you drooling over Mondo's chest~ You don't have to lie!"

I shuffled back and forth awkwardly, though I was still fine with the fact that I didn't have to fornicate with the other gender.

"Rule two! Consent is key! If you rape, you die!"

I could understand that one.

"Third of all, you've got a certain time frame to get those goods! When time runs out, the motive will be released!", he claimed.

"Fourth, you need to have proof of doing the deed! Whenever you finish, ask them to give you their underwear."

"That's the proof..?"

The bear shrugged.

"I mean they oughtta be comfortable with it, considering what you would have done beforehand!"

I nodded, scratching the back of my head.

"Is there anything else?"

The bear tapped his chin, mumbling to himself quietly before responding, "Not at the moment...but, updates to the rules will be found in your E-Handbook!"

"E-Handbook..?"

"Not paying attention again, hmm?", the bear insisted, before bestowing me with the tablet and my room key.

"I suggest getting settled! You've got a lot of work cut out for you!"

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Who To Do

After my talk with Monokuma, I headed to my dorm in order to think. Luckily for me, nobody seemed talkative. Maybe it was because we were thrown into a killing game unfairly, and they had yet to know what exactly I had to do in order to save everyone.

Yeah. That had to be it.

Once I located my respective dorm (marked so by my pixel sprite), I opened the door and stepped inside. The interior at first glance was, unsurprisingly, dull. What could you do to furnish the room of the Ultimate Hope? The talent itself was up to interpertation, and I guess the mastermind didn't care too much about delving deeper into the meaning.

Somewhat exhausted, I closed and locked the door, flopping onto the bed moments later.

It was at that moment I realized that a box of some sort had been hidden under my blanket.

"Gah!!"

Following up my cry of pain and sudden jolt upward was my pulling back of the bedsheet and revealing a neatly wrapped present, complete with holographic green wrapping paper, a brown ribbon, and a small tag that read:

_"To Makoto, from Yours Truly~"_

Interested, I carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the box itself to find a golden envelope, a handwritten note, two condoms, a pocket-sized bottle of lubricant, and a...strangely shaped object. After looking over the items once more, I decided to read the note.

_"Dear Makoto Naegi,_

_I figured it would be difficult embarking on this special journey of yours, with what little sexual knowledge you must have (you're still a virgin, right? Not for long!), so I'm graciously gifting you helpful materials each time you go on 'the hunt'. Included in each box will be a golden envelope, two condoms, a pocket-sized bottle of lube, and a 'surprise tool' that will help you later._

_Here's some answers to potential questions:_

_The golden envelope enclosed in the box holds a name inside of it. Specifically, the name of the guy you'll eventually be screwing this time around. No complaining, either- you'll be giving it to all of them eventually. I'm just making the process easier._

_That 'surprise tool' changes depending on the person. What's in the box right now is a vibrator...shaped a little bit like a tentacle. Don't even get me started on tacky tentacle hentai either- the only reason it has that shape is because the first partner of yours has a slight inclination towards aliens. Regardless, you should experiment a little- maybe test it on yourself~?_

_Your frame of time is seven days, which will not be altered in any way. Appreciate what you got, or the limit will be lowered._

_That's all for now, Makoto~ Maybe you'll succeed and get another note? Or you'll fail and bring forth the motive! Who really knows at this time?_

_Love,_

_The Mastermind~_

_P.S. I had Monokuma scribe, so this can't go toward your potential search for me ;) "_

So that's why the handwriting is terrible...

However, this meant that the perverted mastermind behind this all was among us...but they were right. Without evidence, we couldn't find who it was...and at the moment, there was only one thing I really could do.

Experiment with the vibrator.

I'd look in the envelope later. Right now, it was going to be just me and my thoughts, no influence from the many arousing guys currently trying to find their way around the school. Maybe a little influence, actually. Not knowing who could be in that golden parcel of destiny made a little blood rush south, and before I knew it, the front of my jeans were tented.

"That didn't take long..."

Looking back at the door to confirmed that it was indeed, locked, I laid against the headrest of my bed and unzipped my pants, pulling them down to my knees. Slowly, I became impatient with myself, my body taking over with the movements. The next time I looked down, my pants were around my ankles, my boxers centimeters above them, and my cock was out on display.

I stared at the appendage for a moment. Despite my small frame, I was of average size. It was kind of like Goldilocks in a sense- not too big, not too small, but just right.

 

Shifting about, I grasped the pocket-sized bottle of lube and popped the cap open, afterward squeezing the cool, gel-like substance in my palm. Pressing my pointer and ring fingers together, I took a healthy amount on their tips and lifted my legs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Gradually, I slipped my fingers inside, wincing from the strange wet feeling. It took about five minutes of...self care...before I felt ready to use that vibrator. Nervously holding the toy, I pressed the narrow tip in, afterward pushing the length fully inside. Even though I was...properly prepared, my body was still taking it's time getting used to the invader. Impatient as I was, I took it upon myself to press the button that turned the tentacle(?) on, and nearly jumped.

One, because of the silent vibrations running through my private regions, and

Two, because someone had knocked on my door.

...  
Could they wait?

"Makoto! Are you in there?"

That was definately Kiyotaka...from my earlier experience with him, he'd probably stay knocking at the door until I provided some sort of answer.

Turning my head toward the door, I replied:

"Yeah...!"

I waited silently for a response.

...

"Ah! I knew you'd be in there! I've gathered all of the students in the dining hall in order to address our current situation. If you need time, I can come back in five minutes!"

Kiyotaka's so sweet...I wonder if he'd be the name in the envelope...I could imagine it now...

"Makoto?"

Startled by his yell, I sat up, the toy poking inside me in an aggressive manner. There was no time to pull it out- I didn't want to keep everyone waiting, and someone could be getting suspect of me. Biting my lower lip, I put my discarded pants back on my legs, and my shoes found their way back to my feet.

The only issue was my uncomfortable erection poking at my jeans. All I could really do about it was pull my hoodie over the tent and hope it wouldn't be an obvious attempt to hide my stick of destiny. Now collected, I walked over to the door, doing my best to ignore my lower half.

"It's fine, I uh...I'm ready to go now...", I'd eventually respond, opening the door and gazing into those beautiful ruby eyes of his.

"Alright then, Makoto! I'm glad to see you're still in well spirits, after what you must've experienced!"

"Huh?"

"Monokuma- he must've given you quite the fright during your meeting after everyone else had been released from the gym! We all feared he'd given some brash punishment, with this being a killing game.", Kiyotaka explained.

"Oh...right. Actually, it wasn't that bad...to sum it up, he let me off with a...warning."

The moral compass nodded slowly, as if he didn't quite understand everything I said, but knew enough not to ask for more information.

"Well, we aren't getting anything done standing in your doorway! Allow me to take you to the dining hall!"

Silently, I followed behind Kiyotaka, doing my best to focus on the back of his head, since...

You know...

I didn't need to be busting nuts in the halls.

That wouldn't be good for my record...

When we finally reached the dining hall, everyone was more or less milling about, either talking in groups or messing with the sheet metal over the windows. I hadn't even found a chair to sit in when Kiyotaka began addressing everyone in the room all at once.

"Alright! Now that we have everyone here, we can properly discuss how to go about this killing game! I say a few rules should be put in place, as to lessen our chances of anyone murdering, and by association, anyone being murdered."

A few of the guys groaned, but no one left the room.

"The first thing I propose is that we all meet here in the morning! That way, if anything does happen, we'll know by the absence of our fellow classmates! Does everyone agree?"

Half-hearted groans filled the room, but no real objections were voiced, so the morning assembly was put in place.

The rest of the meeting went by me like a blur.

I would pay attention to key parts, but whenever Kiyotaka began rambling about following said rules, or whenever someone rarely decided to put in their input, I'd begin to focus in on whichever male I found attractive at that point in time. Perverse as it was, I still had a toy inside my body, which was beginning to get tired.

Basically, I needed to stay alert so no one would notice.

My eyes landed on Byakuya first, and I began to study the fine features of his body. He was definately taller than I was, most likely due to his long slender legs. I had already gotten used to the default glare he hosted; the one that basically said ' I'm too good for everyone in this room '. I thought to myself what I'd do to him if and when his name was in the envelope.

I'd make him melt under my touch...take that stick out of his rear and replace it with something much better...

Byakuya looked over at me for a split second, before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

Oh, he's definitely getting it.

My eyes then found comfort in Leon's svelt, athletic build. I couldn't really tell with all of the unnecessary punk clothes, but I bet his muscles were smooth and defined, not to the point of being obvious, but more of a small surprise you got when unwrapping the package. I had to admit, not all of those punk clothes were bad...

Those skinny jeans made his ass look like a five-course meal...

...and I was starving...

  
Before Leon could notice my weird staring, my eyes darted back to Kiyotaka, who was finishing up his...whatever he was doing. A part of me felt bad for not listening to him, especially since I was the last one to make it to the dining hall, but even I couldn't lie to myself.

He was cute, but he could get boring quick.

Either that, or I was too focused on myself to really pay attention.

I thint it may have been the latter...

"Alright! Any questions?"

No one bothered to raise a hand, most likely reaching the general consensus that these points would come up again later.

"Good! Continue on with aquainting yourselves with the school. I fear we may be here for a while...", he concluded, dismissing everyone.

I, of course, went back to my dorm. I couldn't take it anymore; despite my best efforts, my flagpole was still up, ready to have a flag run up it.

I need to stop with the weird metaphors...

Before I could do anything else, I just had to know who's name was in that envelope. Now sitting on my bed, I took the envelope in my hands and slowly tore it open. Anyone could be inside...any male, at least. Taking a deep breath, took out the slip of paper and read the name aloud.

_"Yasuhiro Hagakure"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Target: Aquired.
> 
> Also, comment if you're interested in joining my Discord server for Danganronoa fanfiction!


End file.
